Super Mario: Darkened Kingdom
Super Mario:Darkened Kingdom Plot Bowser jr. has made a fire moat around Toadsworth's office and they are keeping him trapped and now their holding him hostage. and their kidnapping him and while Mario was saving Peach from havoc.(Bowser made her normal moat into a lava moat and flooded her castle with it) Bowser jr. was making a fire moat around Toadsworth's office and they were keeping him hostage. And their now kidnapping him. Along with Peach, Luigi followed Mario out of the castle and took some Toads with them. And Yoshi was in a lot of trouble. He was in a pit made by the False Clones and Their Leader Oiram. And for Wario,Waluigi,Bowser and Bowser jr. they where safe and Wario was in Bowser's Castle getting training with Waluigi. Bowser was in his Koopa Clown Car safe and secure watching Peach's Castle get flooded with lava safe from total death. Bowser jr. was in the unsafe place Toadsworth's office but Bowser jr. had an escape rescue team. While the Mushroom Kingdom was in life risking danger, Wario,Waluigi,Bowser, and Bowser jr. wheren't in trouble. And Level 1 Takes place while this occurs...... Characters Mario special ability:Super Fireballs Luigi special ability:Lightning Lazer Wario special ability:Super Punch Yoshi special ability:Egg Throw Peach special ability:Toadstool Troops Toad special ability:Hammer Drill Worlds & levels World 1:Torn Mushroom Kingdom Part 1:Escape from Peach's Castle Part 2:Ruins of the Mushroom City Part 3:Gate of Milliniah World 2:Desert of Darkness Part 1:Reaper's Valley Part 2:Trilogy of Titans Part 3:Pit of the False Clones Part 4:Oiram's outpost World 3:Ocean Land Part 1:Sea Shore Part 2:Water Gazing Part 3:Shark's Den Part 4:Igiul's Ship World 4:False City Part 1:Clone's peek Part 2:Bar Alley Part 3:Bridge of Terrorism Part 4:Igiulaw's lane World 5:Torn World Part 1:Valley of doom Part 2:Darkruise Part 3:Oiraw's Wall World 6:Giant Cloud Part 1:Birds Away Part 2:Sky Cave Part 3:Cloud Mountain Part 4:Sky Haven World 7:Kingascout Part 1:Blast runes Part 2:Explosionie Part 3:Boomsour World 8:Darkened Kingdom Part 1:Pillars hall Part 2:Giant Snake's Lair Part 3:Dark Golem Part 4:ShadowReavers Base Custom Battle Race Race to the finish in 2 player! Tournament Face players and computers and win the contest! Battle Battle eachother in over 15 stages to brawl on! Level Editor Make your own stages and choose modes! Hidden Modes Glide Race Glide the fastest and your definitely going to win! Stats For Characters Mario power *** speed *** jump **** rating **** Luigi power ** speed *** jump ***** rating **** Wario power ***** speed * jump ** rating *** Yoshi power ** speed **** jump ***** rating **** Peach power * speed *** jump *** rating *** Toad power * speed **** jump *** rating ** Hidden Characters Waluigi special ability:Tornado Wind Princess Daisy special ability:Daisy Slash Birdo special ability:Egg Pop Donkey Kong special ability:Barrel Toss Stats For Hidden Characters Waluigi power ** speed *** jump**** rating *** Daisy power *** speed *** jump **** rating **** Birdo power *** speed **** jump ** rating *** Donkey Kong power ***** speed *** jump ** rating **** Stages Old Stages (SMB) World 1-1 (race) (MK:DD) Dino Dino Jungle (race) (SSB) Metal Stage (battle) (DK) Stage 1 (battle) (SSBM) Yoshi's Story (battle) New Stages Crystal Cave (race) Mushroom Kingdom (race) Shadow Island (battle) Master Palace (race) Technician Reports (race, battle) Verberate Shadows (race, battle) Rexorton Yiof Hexen (race, battle) Bowser's Castle (race, battle) Great Palace (race) Battle Field (battle) Restaraunts McDonald's Raceway (race) Burger King Battle Station (battle) Taco Bell Drivethrough (race) Hidden Stages Darkened Stages Kane's Dam (race, battle) Shatter's Lair (battle) Glant's Pyramid (race) Tlair's Cave (battle) Jain-bain Lane (race) Fatal Territory (race, battle) Zeneet Deor Ueni ex (race, battle) Paintings Mario Painting (race, battle) Luigi Painting (race, battle) Wario Painting (race, battle) Waluigi Painting (race, battle) (Luigi's Mansion) Bowser Painting (battle) Castles Oiram's Castle (race, battle) Igiul's Castle (race, battle) Final Castle (race) Category:Fanon